


Look at the mess you made

by Rehkind



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Home Invasion, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vore, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Jack has morals and standards. He doesn't just eat anything and anyone getting in his way. But sometimes, he's not the one calling the shots. Sometimes, hunger rules his heart.Still, he tries to make up for it when he's back in control of his body
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Look at the mess you made

She was perfect.  
The silent type, no relationship going further than the casual chat with her coworkers over coffee, no secret online friends. Away from her flat from 11 to 8, no loud hobbies, a healthy-ish lifestyle. Neighbors who kept to themselves, no family around, no medication. A face seemingly no human kept in their mind. No one would be worried too much by her sudden disappearance. What else could you want from a woman?  
Probably a lot but since Jack was a blood hungry monster, he was happy enough with the reassurance that the police might take a little longer to find the body. He didn't have high standards. The fact that she was kinda cute was just a nice bonus to him. He would try and keep her face intact while rummaging through her guts. He couldn't promise the same for any of her other … qualities.

Jack had been watching her for a few weeks, in human disguise of course, so by now, he was more than familiar with her schedule. Usually, he would be bored by all this waiting but he had found her to be oddly captivating. While humans downright ignored her, he seemed to be pulled towards her like some sort of shitty fridge magnet. It made him irresponsible. He had taken a few liberties and broken into her flat multiple times when she was at work or asleep. She didn't seem to notice the trinkets he had stolen. It was stupid but it had filled the time until this day. Now, he was finally ready to do his work. He had been patiently waiting for this Friday night - she had the weekends off and Monday was a holiday, he had all the time he could need and more. Now he only needed to wait for her to come home again. 

Which was easier said than done. His whole 'avoiding the police' stick had gotten Jack into some other problems. He was hungry. It wasn't surprising to be honest - he was getting closer to the end of his cycle after all. Back home, he already had some preparations ready but this trip to the city was supposed to supply him at least another quarter. Well, this new pleasant distraction had taken over a lot of his time. He still had attacked a few people but when he had gotten his hands on some fresh meat, he had decided to be responsible. Which in turn made him very hungry (and irritated) now. 

It wasn't like he could just snatch someone off the street now though. For one, it was around 6pm. But more importantly, he had decided to wait this whole time on the roof. Theoretically a safe option but it had its disadvantages. Waiting in her flat was downright stupid, waiting somewhere in the crowd was just begging for someone to throw rocks in his way. With a groan, he decided to just lay down, sitting wasn't making this better. Looking at the sky unsurprisingly didn't fill his stomach. There was one thing he could do… but he was better than that right? His heart said no but his stomach said yes. No one had to know about this. Only his dignity was here to judge him.

Thankfully, City Pidgeons weren't really used to predators with his speed. 

In theory, work was easy. It was nothing more than keeping track of a bookstore after all. But still, each Friday, Helena felt like collapsing. Of course, she didn't permit herself such signs of weakness. If she started like that, she'd probably end up never going to work again. Opening the door to her flat, she had to remind herself of that again and again. This friday had been rough, filled with rude customers and unpleasant conversations. She only had a few things left to do before she could dive into her bed. She followed her routine as always until something threw her off. She stopped in the middle of her living room, looking around like a deer in the headlights. Was something missing again? The windows were shut as they should be. Peaking into her kitchen, she couldn't catch anything off either. Maybe she had been wrong? Most times, her intuition wasn't wrong though. 

She took a few more moments before returning to the kitchen. She had some leftovers, noodles, but she didn't even bother heating them up. That would take time and energy and she had neither. Shoveling them down, she made a note to get some actual groceries tomorrow. She should probably treat herself on this extra long weekend. But first - sleep. Looking through Netflix, she found a nice documentary. She didn't plan on paying attention but it was nice pretending she wasn't alone for once. Stripping her clothes off, she looked in the large mirror next to her bed. She looked the same as always. It shouldn't surprise her anymore. 

She wasn't the only one examining her body. Jack had been too impatient and now, he was already in her flat. He didn't hide, just standing in the living room, looking down the hallway, waiting for her gaze to catch him. But she didn't. Helena just turned around, shut off the light and crawled into bed. While she got cozy, Jack slowly got closer. She didn't notice him and he was starting to wonder if she had no sense of self preservation. He wouldn't give her a chance to change that.

Jack truly caught Helena off guard when he jumped onto the bed, pinning her down by sheer body weight alone. She gasped, more in surprise than fear. She should have suspected this, prepared for some sort of intruder or at least, looked around before going to bed. There had been so many signs, things went missing, the windows opened on their own, earth was on her bathroom rug. But still, she had ignored it. Now she looked up at a giant row of teeth looking down on her. It was horrifying, and in the dark, she couldn't see anything else anyway. And he was hungry, oh so very hungry for her tender flesh. Jack was a bit disappointed that she wasn't putting up a fight, or maybe scream a little. But before his teeth could sink into her chest, she shouted: "Hey wait, wait!"

Wait. What a strange word for the occasion. Jack had heard a lot of things before killing people. Stop. Help. Why. You monster. Mom. What. Fuck. No. But never wait. Wait implied a lot of things and to be honest, it confused him a bit. Even with his hunger trying to get the best of him, he stopped and looked down at her. "Why?" he growled. Helena couldn't answer right away, instead feeling a blush creep up her face. Most times when she had this talk, her pursuers were not on top of her. Jack's patience was running thin though, he didn't understand what the hell was going on with this woman. None of this was an appropriate reaction to his presence. 

"You can't kill me- I mean, I don't die. So if you're like those other guys looking for the thrill of murder, you can just leave again, sorry!"

Neither of them moved: Helena's face was growing redder and redder while Jack seemingly pinned her down with his stare. This was strange. But surprisingly, he might just believe it with some extra info. Sitting back down on her hips, he crossed his arms. "Explain." Helena wriggled around a bit but he was way too heavy. His weight was actually painful on her hips. At least she got a better look at him. He was large, vaguely human shaped but furry. Maybe some sort of werewolf? "You're hurting me," she huffed. Jack snarled. How could she be so ridiculous? "Talk and i might change that." Helena looked pouty and it took everything off Jack's composure to not laugh out loud. "Okay, so, I'm dead?" she began to explain. "I'm a ghost." She left a dramatic pause for any sort of reaction but Jack wasn't impressed. He wasn't new to any of this. "I met ghosts, if you are trying to get out of this with some bad story, you should try harder. You smell human… Show me your anchor if you are serious about this." 

This was dangerous. Both of them knew. A broken anchor would lead to a broken ghost. Jack had seen a lot of them in his lifetime. Helena has never seen one but she felt the connection in her bones. Still, this might save her for another day. Slowly, she pointed at the drawer next to her bed. Jack barely had to move to reach it. The second the drawer slid open, he could feel it. The power of it even made him forget his hunger. Carefully he picked up the anchor and pulled it out. Part of a sternum. This energy explained why she could act like a normal human so well. He had never seen a ghost this powerful. Sudden sadness overcame him. He could feel the pain of her death just by touching it. He quickly put it back into its hiding spot. "So you're the real deal? Your death must have been very horrific to leave you with so much energy." She nodded. Helena didn't want to talk about it. But Jack's mind had already wandered.

Without the anchor in his hand, his hunger returned with all his force. "Say," he didn't dare to look at her. "The body you manifest, it's made out of flesh and bones, right?" Helena relaxed, he believed her. She could humor his curiosity. At least that's what she assumed it was. "Oh yes, I'm basically a whole human, I just grow back everythi-" All of a sudden, he slammed her back into the bed. She looked up, more surprised than afraid, only to see him trembling above her. "See, I usually respect ghosts," he hissed in pain. "It's against my moral code to hurt one of you," he got closer to her face, and Helena could feel his hot, shaky breath against her naked skin. "But I am very hungry tonight."

She didn't react at all when his teeth entered her chest. She could feel them sink deeper, make her rips snap under the pressure, and grazing her heart. With no pause, he swallowed and pushed his teeth deeper. The pain - the pain was actually manageable. Sure, it did burn like hell but the fact that Helena didn't need to have her heart beat or her lungs breath helped a lot in managing it. She didn't know what to do, moving felt wrong but lying down like a corpse felt worse. So she did the one thing she was able to. Helena slowly lifted her hands and put them on his head. She was surprised how soft he was. Like a long-haired cat. His ears flicked up and Jack stopped. Why was she acting like this? People didn't do these things when being eaten. He couldn't help himself. He had to look up at her.

She was in pain, Jack could see that. But there was so much more hiding in her eyes. Pity (that one hurt), resignation (good decision), confusion (at least one thing they shared) and something entirely inappropriate - something very soft and vulnerable. This was kinda fucked up, even for him. He wanted to say something, anything, but before anything valuable could leave his mind, the hunger returned. "I'm sorry," those were the only words he could come up with before sinking his teeth back into her flesh. Helena knew he was being honest with her. But there wasn't a lot of time to think about the implications. He had reached the back of her chest. She could hear him bite her bones apart and swallow them with the rest of her. There was a hole in her. And all it took were 4 bites. The human body really was fragile. She couldn't move anymore, only her nails were able to dig deeper into his fur. 

He didn't stop.


End file.
